What Could've Been
by rcroswell
Summary: AlexIsabel Stargazzer fic. Find out what happens when life goes hay-wire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Isabel Voice-Over: I'm Isabel Evans. It's been five months since Alex died and Tess is finally gone. Not much has changed except that I married Jesse Ramirez. At times I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do because every now and then I catch myself thinking about what could've been had Alex not died. Oh yea, here's where it gets interesting. That fantasy of what could've been has now become a reality, so much for a simple, normal life in Roswell.  
  
What Could've Been World  
  
It's the day after prom. Isabel is asleep in her room when Max comes in.  
  
Max: Hey Iz, time to get up. You have a visitor downstairs.  
  
Isabel: Who?  
  
Max: Who do you think? It's Alex. Come on he's waiting. (Isabel immediately sits up when she hears the name Alex.)  
  
Isabel: Alex? Don't you mean Jesse?  
  
Max: No, I mean Alex. Who's Jesse?  
  
Isabel: You know, Jesse. Jesse Ramirez, the twenty-six year old Latino lawyer that works for dad's firm, the guy that I'm married too?  
  
Max: Okay a.) You're not married and b.) Dad doesn't have a man named Jesse Ramirez working for him. (Isabel has a confused look on her face) Are you okay Iz?  
  
Isabel: Yea, yea, I'm fine. What day is it?  
  
Max: April 30th.  
  
Isabel: 30th! Isn't today the day...  
  
Max: After prom night? Yea it is. (Max heads for the door) Oh, I forgot to mention, we're going to triple date tonight, you and Alex, Michael and Maria, and me and Liz.  
  
Isabel: You're back with Liz? What happened to you and Tess?  
  
Max: You must've taken a serious blow to the head last night for you not to remember.  
  
Isabel: Remember what? Max: Last night during the prom, we all had to leave early since Nicholas was there. We followed him into a dark alley, each of us used our powers but for some reason Tess decided to use her mind-warp ten minutes longer than us. I guess with all of that power it drained her completely killing both her and Nicholas. I tried reviving her but it was too late. Okay enough about that get dressed. Alex is waiting. (Max leaves the room and closes the door behind him.)  
  
Isabel: Where am I? (5 minutes later Isabel walks into the living room.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Alex: Finally, I was starting to worry about you. (Alex comes up and hugs Isabel. There is a look of happiness on Isabel's face as she hugs him. Then Alex kisses Isabel. The pull apart)  
  
Isabel: Wow! That was um, a surprise.  
  
Alex: The days not over yet.  
  
Isabel: What did you have in mind?  
  
Alex: Well, I was thinking we could go to the Crashdown and make an official announcement that you and I are dating, then maybe go to the zoo, after that we'll go to the park for a late lunch, then we'll go see a movie, leaving plenty of time to get ready for tonight. What do you say?  
  
Isabel: Well I've got to say you really know how to treat a girl.  
  
Alex: Only girls like you. (Alex and Isabel smile) And not just because of.... You know but because I've had a crush on you long before I know your secret. Gosh I would have to say I've had a crush on you since the first day I saw you when you first stepped off that bus when we were little (Isabel looks at Alex with a look of amusement on her face) Okay I'm going to be quiet now. Shall we? (Alex opens the door and Isabel walks outside. She says something silently to herself)  
  
Isabel: I could get used to this.  
  
Crashdown Café  
  
There are no customers so the group is sitting at a couple of tables, enjoying each others company and looking at prom pictures. (Alex and Isabel walk in)  
  
Alex: Hey what's everyone looking at?  
  
Maria: Prom pictures.  
  
Alex: Oh really? Well could you guys stop for just a second? (The group looks at Alex and Isabel) Than you, okay well I just wanted to let you all know that Isabel and I are dating now.  
  
Kyle: So?  
  
Alex: So? That's all you have to say?  
  
Liz: Well Alex, it's pretty obvious. (Liz hands Isabel a picture. Its one where they are dancing close together)  
  
Maria: Oh and don't forget this one. (Maria hands Alex a picture of the two of them kissing. Alex and Isabel get embarrassed looks on their faces)  
  
Alex: Okay who took this one? (Max walks through the door and stands next to Isabel.)  
  
Max: That would be me.  
  
Isabel: Max? (Isabel hits her brother softly.) What happened to staying out of peoples relationships?  
  
Max: What? It's not like you haven't gotten pictures of me and Liz kissing.  
  
Isabel: And that's because I haven't.  
  
Max: Are you sure? Because I could've sworn I saw a picture of me and Liz on your night stand. (Isabel hits Max again, this time a little harder.) Ouch.  
  
Isabel: You're bad.  
  
Max: I know, the bad little alien brother that likes to play tricks on his older alien sister, right?  
  
Isabel: Well I was thinking the bad little alien menace but whatever will work. (Isabel smiles at Max and he smiles back.)  
  
Maria: You know, I think this is the first time we... (Michael quickly covers Maria's mouth.)  
  
Michael: Think it, don't jinx it.  
  
Kyle: Too late. (Everyone faces the door and two guys looking exactly like Max and Michael are walking towards the Crashdown.)  
  
Alex: So much for our plans.  
  
Outside Crashdown  
  
Michael look-a-like: Do you think she's here?  
  
Max look-a-like: I'm counting on it. then we'e Crashdown and make an official announcement that you and I are dating, then maybe 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Inside Crashdown  
  
Liz: Max, you don't think it's those Dupes do you?  
  
Max: No, it can't be. Rath and Lonnie killed Zan.  
  
Michael: Could it be another alien from our planet?  
  
Max: I don't know. (The Max and Michael look-a-like's walk into the Crashdown. They notice the other Max and Michael.)  
  
Michael: Okay this could be a problem. Maxwell, close the blinds. (Max does so and Michael puts out the 'closed' sign.)  
  
Kyle: Can't this alien stuff stop for like, you know a year?  
  
Michael: Kyle, remember Buddhism? Go meditate or whatever mumbo jumbo it is that you do.  
  
Kyle: How did you know my name and how did you know I was Buddhist?  
  
Michael: Kyle, it's me, Michael.  
  
Kyle: No, that's Michael. (Pointing to the Michael on it.I': Do you think she'or and two guys looking exactly like Max and Michael are walking towards the Crashdown.) non the other side of the table.) You, I don't know who you are or what you are.  
  
Michael: You know I just thought of something.  
  
Max: What's that?  
  
Michael: Where's Tess? (The Max next to Isabel and Liz answers)  
  
Max: What do you know about Tess?  
  
Michael: What do you know?  
  
Max: Enough Michael, this is getting us no where. (Max walks up to Isabel. She backs away.) Hey Isabel, it's me, Max.  
  
Isabel: No, Max is right there next to Liz.  
  
Max: No, it really is me. Focus Iz. Don't you remember?  
  
Isabel: Remember what? Max: Anything. What's the last thing you remember?  
  
Isabel: I remember dancing at the prom and kissing Alex that night.  
  
Max: That was over five months ago. Are you sure you can't remember anything else?  
  
Isabel: I remember dreaming about some guy named Jesse Ramirez but other than that, nothing else.  
  
Max: Good, that's good. (Max walks closer to Isabel.)  
  
Alex: Hey, don't touch her.  
  
Isabel: its okay Alex, I want to see where this all leads.  
  
Alex: Even if it leads to your death?  
  
Isabel: You're over exaggerating.  
  
Alex: Isabel, we don't know anything about these... things.  
  
Isabel: Alex, I won't get hurt, I promise. I have to play this out.  
  
Alex: But why?  
  
Isabel: For the same reason you don't want me to. (Isabel faces Max) Do whatever it is you're going to do.  
  
Max: Are you sure?  
  
Isabel: No but do it now before I change my mind. (Max runs his hand down Isabel's arm, there is a light running through as he does it. Isabel gets a flood of images. Images of Alex's funeral, images of Tess deceiving them and taking off in the Granolith, images of Max and Liz getting arrested in Utah, images of Jesse, and images of the two of them getting married. The images stop.) I remember. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Evan's Home  
  
Max, Michael, and Isabel are in Isabel's room. Isabel is sitting on the bed and Max hands Isabel some water.  
  
Isabel: Thanks.  
  
Max: What is this place, Isabel?  
  
Isabel: I don't know. I just remember waking up in this bed and being completely confused.  
  
Michael: Well think harder. Think about the thing that you thought about before you entered this world. (Isabel closes her eyes and remembers something then opens them again.)  
  
Max: Anything?  
  
Isabel: Yes. (Isabel stands up and goes to the window) Before I woke up in the bed I remember I was at my apartment. I was looking though some pictures and as I was looking I found one of me and Alex. I st my appartment.Isabel closes her eyes tarted crying when I saw it. So then I laid down on the couch and wished I could've had a better life, better than the one I had with Jesse, a life where Alex was still alive. (Isabel turns to face Max and Michael) I'm not going back.  
  
Max: You're not going back? What do you mean you're not going back?  
  
Isabel: I mean I'm not going back. Everything is perfect here. I'm finally getting my chance with Alex, Tess is dead, and you and I are much closer that we have been in years.  
  
Michael: Isabel, it's not real.  
  
Isabel: I don't care. I'm staying. (Isabel leaves)  
  
Michael: So what now?  
  
Max: I don't know. Let's go back and talk with the others before we do anything. (Max and Michael astral project out of Isabel's dream.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Real World  
  
Liz and Maria are sitting on the floor next to Isabel's body which is on the couch. Max and Michael have astral projected back into their bodies.  
  
Maria: Nice little power.  
  
Liz: Well?  
  
Max: Well, she's Isabel.  
  
Liz: Stubborn.  
  
Max: So stubborn she doesn't want to leave. Where's Jesse?  
  
Maria: Kyle called. He said that instead of going to the store, he was going to drive all the way to Colorado so he could by you guys some time.  
  
Michael: And Jesse didn't complain?  
  
Maria: No, apparently Kyle bought some strong relaxation oils. They're pretty strong if you've never used them before and then he bought five relaxation CD's and those can make a person fall to sleep within seconds.  
  
Michael: Leave it to Buddha boy to make things simple. Okay so about this Isabel situation, any ideas Max?  
  
Max: One but I'm not sure if we'll be able to pull it off and plus if we try it and it does work then Isabel will hate me for the rest of this lifetime.  
  
Michael: What's the plan?  
  
Max: We mess with her mind.  
  
Michael: Mess with her mind? It's messed enough as it is.  
  
Max: True but I've been reading some of Isabel's dream books and more than half of them say when you dream, your mind can think of anything and it will come true. Take Kyle for instance. Isabel had told me that when she had dream walked didn'd by you guys some time. to the store, he was going to drive all the way to Colorado so he could by youhim, he was afraid to turn into an alien and then he had a scaly arm.  
  
Michael: Okay so let's say we wanted a rainstorm to happen in her dream then it would? (Max nods)  
  
Max: In order to summon those thoughts we just have to be in her mind to do so.  
  
Michael: Great that shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Maria: Do you guys even have enough strength to astral project into her mind? I mean you guys just got this new power, when, two days ago? What if you don't have enough strength to get in and then get out?  
  
Max: We will. We have too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Max and Michael are inside Isabel's mind.  
  
Michael: Okay so what now?  
  
Max: I think we should figure out what Isabel's plans were.  
  
Michael: Okay well since Alex is alive in this world maybe Isabel was going to be spending her day with him.  
  
Max: It's likely. Any idea where she would go?  
  
Michael: I think we should go to the Crashdown and ask ourselves where she went.  
  
Max: What if they don't cooperate?  
  
Michael: Well we have the power here so there shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Max: Good point.  
  
Crashdown Café  
  
Max and Michael walk inside.  
  
Kyle: You two can't be here.  
  
Michael: Kyle we just want to talk to ourselves.  
  
Kyle: Can't let you do that.  
  
Michael: Okay we can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
  
Kyle: Forget it. I'm not moving.  
  
Michael: Okay, hard way. I wish Kyle would turn into a green alien and be glued to the floor. (Kyle's skin starts to turn green and he can't move.)  
  
Kyle: Hey! (Michael makes his way to the kitchen and Max goes over to a booth in which other Max is sitting at) Hey don't leave me like this. Come on!  
  
Back Room of Crashdown  
  
Michael: I need to talk to you.  
  
Michael: Get out. Michael: Sorry can't do that. (Michael puts out his hand and is about ready to use his powers.) I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Michael: Why?  
  
Michael: Try it, see what happens. (Michael gets ready to use his power.) I wish his power didn't work. (Nothing happens)  
  
Michael: What the...  
  
Michael: I warned you. Hey Max, how are things with you out there? Max? (Michael starts heading out the door.) You, stay.  
  
Michael: No.  
  
Michael: I wish his feet were cemented to the floor. (Cement starts flooding over Michael's shoes. Michael walks into the diner. He sees Max dead on the floor.) What happened Max?  
  
Max: I wished for him to be dead and the next thing I know he falls to the ground.  
  
Michael: I'm guessing that's not a good thing.  
  
Max: No actually I think it is because now I have this Max's thoughts, feelings, and memories. I know where Isabel is and in a sense it's a good thing that this Max is dead because if there were two then Isabel would know that we are up to something.  
  
Michael: Well I guess I should go kill off the Michael that's cemented in the kitchen. Max clean this up before Liz and Maria get back. (Michael goes back into the kitchen) Hey Michael, I have a surprise for you.  
  
Michael: I don't like surprises.  
  
Michael: Yea what else is new? Trust me you're going to like this one.  
  
Michael: What is it?  
  
Michael: I wish Michael would die. (Michael falls to the floor, his heart no longer beating. Michael makes the body disintegrate.) To easy. (Michael walks back into the diner.) Done.  
  
Max: Done.  
  
Michael: Good now lets have some fun.o can'lk inside. er here so there shouldn' ourselves where she went. day with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Rancherita's Mexicano  
  
Isabel, Alex, Max, Liz, Michael and Maria are at the restaurant enjoying their triple date.  
  
Max: So Isabel, you never finished telling me about that dream this morning (Isabel clears her throat.)  
  
Isabel: What dream?  
  
Max: You know, that dream with that guy, ah what's his name? Michael help me out here.  
  
Michael: Ramirez.  
  
Max: That's right, Jesse Ramirez (Isabel clears her throat again.)  
  
Isabel: Never heard of him.  
  
Max: Are you sure? You don't recall a nice twenty six year old Latino lawyer who you say works for dad's firm and a man whom which you say you're married too?  
  
Isabel: Excuse me I need to talk to my brothers, alone. (She stares hard at Max and Michael.)  
  
Max: So you do remember. (Isabel stands up and grabs Max by the ear.)  
  
Max: Ouch okay, okay.  
  
Isabel: Michael don't make me come over there and do the same to you. (Michael quickly stands up.)  
  
Max: Ouch, okay Iz that hurts. (Isabel leans into Max's ear.)  
  
Isabel: You're an alien, suck it up. (Isabel leads her brothers away from the others.) Are you two trying to ruin this for me?  
  
Max: No.  
  
Michael: Never.  
  
Isabel: Then stop bringing up Jesse.  
  
Michael: Who is Jesse?  
  
Isabel: He's no one.  
  
Michael: Are you sure, because he sure sounds real.  
  
Isabel: Well he's not okay?  
  
Max: You're not our Isabel are you?  
  
Isabel: What are you talking about? Of coarse I am.  
  
Max: No you're not because if you were our Isabel then she wouldn't have had a dream about a fantasy boy that she's never even met and our Isabel wouldn't have been so thrilled to see Alex this morning since usually our Isabel likes to play hard to get with Alex.  
  
Isabel: So what, you're accusing me of being someone I'm not?  
  
Michael: You tell us.  
  
Isabel: You know what, you guys are my brothers, I don't have to justify myself to you.  
  
Michael: See that's where you're wrong.  
  
Isabel: What?  
  
Max: Just tell us the truth. We promise we won't get upset. Are you the real Isabel or are you the dream Isabel?  
  
Isabel: What do you know about the real me and the dream me?  
  
Michael: Your friends, the other Max and Michael, had a little chat with us.  
  
Isabel: And you believed them?  
  
Max: Not really but after the stuff they told us, we began raising questions. So are you or are you not the real Isabel?  
  
Isabel: I am. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(continued from Chapter 7)  
  
Max: You are?  
  
Michael: Well that wasn't hard. Okay let's go, Maxwell.  
  
Isabel: Go? (Max grabs Isabel's left arm and Michael grabs Isabel's right arm.) Hey what the... Hey! (Max and Michael astral project out of Isabel's dream, along with Isabel.)  
  
Real World  
  
Isabel wakes up on the couch.  
  
Isabel: Where am I? Alex, where's Alex? (Max and Michael look at each other as do Maria and Liz. Max goes up to Isabel.)  
  
Max: Iz, you're back home, with us. You just had a very long dream. (Jesse and Kyle walk through the door and Jesse goes to Isabel.)  
  
Jesse: Isabel!  
  
Isabel: Alex.  
  
Jesse: No, it's me, Jesse.  
  
Isabel: Jesse? Jesse Ramirez. You're that lawyer that works for my dad's law firm right? (Jesse gives off a confused look to Max.)  
  
Jesse: Yes that's right.  
  
Isabel: This is a surprise. Did my father send you to check up on me?  
  
Jesse: No, no I just came on my own.  
  
Isabel: That was sweet of you. You didn't have to take time out of your busy schedule to see me. (Jesse gives off a fake smile.)  
  
Jesse: I wanted to.  
  
Isabel: No really, you didn't have to. If you'll excuse me, there's someone I have to go met with. (Isabel leaves and Max follows. Max closes the door behind him.)  
  
Max: Iz, hey are you okay?  
  
Isabel: Perfect.  
  
Max: So what happened in there was all an act? (Isabel stares blankly at Max.) Why?  
  
Isabel: Because I'm just not ready. I appreciate you and Michael for bringing me back but I still can't let go of Alex, regardless if he's dead, he's still alive for me. There's some place I have to be. We'll talk later okay? (Isabel leaves and Max goes back inside.) 


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9  
  
Alex's grave site  
  
Isabel is sitting on the floor and runs her fingers over Alex's plaque.  
  
Isabel: I keep wishing that the dream I had was real. Everyday I wonder about what could've been between us. Would we be happy? Would we have been in love more than ever? Would we have gotten married? Maybe had a kid or two? (Isabel begins to cry.) God, I hate Tess so much. She's no longer here but that still doesn't dismiss the fact of what she did. I know I should be moving on with my life and not going backwards but in all honesty, I don't want to. I never in my life thought I could love someone because of what I am but you never seemed to mind and I never got a chance to ever thank you for that. I never got a chance to tell you how much I loved you. Sure Jesse is okay but he's just that, okay. I can never love him like I loved you. (Isabel wipes away some tears.) I hate life sometimes you know? There's so much sadness, so much loss. Make me a promise okay? Promise me you won't ever leave and I promise to visit here more often as well as visit your parents more. I haven't seen them since that day we were at your house after the funeral. I love you Alex, so much and I hope I see you again. (Isabel kisses her hand then puts her hand on the plaque. She gets up and leaves.) 


End file.
